


♦ Magnet

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 9: Matching Soulmate Markings</p><p>Dean’s head snapped up to see a raven haired, blue-eyed boy on the stage with a microphone just like his own, but his was green. The color of their eyes; that was what had led them to use blue and green. Without thinking twice, he stood from his chair, holding his microphone in hand and staring at the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally cheated here. Kinda. There are soulmates, and they do have something to identify each other, but it isn't exactly a mark; it's a song. These versions of Magnet really do exist, the original one being the Japanese. It's a Vocaloid song, and the version Cas and Dean sing is the English one; I haven't changed any of the lyrics, nor translated it, and I'll post the links to the youtube versions of the songs in the end notes. Without further ado, I hope you all like it! c:

In this world, everybody hears their song for their first time at thirteen years old. It’s an internal sound that takes over them, surrounds them with happiness, and that’s when they know this is their soulmate matching song. As soon as they enter their teen years, they are allowed to go to the Soulmate’s Karaoke Party, which happens three times a year, or every four months. Some people have such strong bonds with their soulmates that they even learn in two, some rare times three different languages.

At seventeen, Dean already knew Magnet – how he liked to call his own song – in five: Japanese, English, Brazilian Portuguese, Spanish and Italian. The first one was the Japanese version, and he wondered if his soulmate was maybe a Japanese guy – the lyrics suggested it was a guy, anyway – he’d never know. Still, once the other versions started popping in his head, he knew that it had nothing to do with their nationality, but with the strength of their bond, and, to be honest, it was kind of creepy.

Some famous artists had even turned their matching songs in number one hits. Elvis’s Can’t Help Falling in Love was one, and Freddy Mercury’s Love of My Life was other. Dean couldn’t see why people would expose themselves like that, even though the songs turned out to be fucking awesome. Also, it was a proof that they had found their soulmates, because others could only sing someone’s matching song after the owners had found each other. Yeah, it was creepy like that.

During difficult times – like when he felt the world was trying to steal the ground from under his feet –, Dean found himself humming Magnet in the last language he learned it, even if the Japanese and English versions were the ones that most stuck with him. And the most curious part was that, weren’t for the version in English, he wouldn’t even know what he was singing about. Of course, the Japanese one made complete to sense before the English popped in his head, but after that the meaning of the lyrics just vanished from his mind.

His parents had told him that might happen as soon as he sang them his song for the first time. It was a common – and even prestigious – moment in life when they first announced their song, and therefore a lot of family members gathered around them. Dean thought it was stupid because, in his opinion, his matching song was something intimate to be shared only with the ones he most cared about, aside from his soulmate.

Luckily, the only ones who bothered to show up for his singing were his parents and his little brother, Sam, who was nine at the time. Sam had always been in love with the whole soulmates thing, and he constantly said he’d be a lawyer to help soulmates in trouble. Therefore, it was only logical that he was the most excited to hear Dean.

Once Dean started singing, only joined by the guitar he had been learning to play since he was eight, though, everyone started frowning at him. In his head, he was singing in English, and not the alien language he then learned to be Japanese. His parents explained that the bond was especially strong when the first version they learned wasn’t in the language they spoke. It had happened to them, their first language being French, and after he found out, Sam wouldn’t stop telling him to go to the Karaoke Party.

And he did go. He went to every single one until he completed sixteen, because that was when he started losing hopes that he’d ever hear the duet of his song. People normally found their soulmates at fifteen, tops, and, after turning sixteen, Dean simply felt tired of trying. Every time he went and no one sang Magnet – because he refused to sing it himself –, he went back home feeling empty and, more often than not, hopeless.

So it was understandable that, having to take Sam to his first Soulmate’s Karaoke Party, Dean was feeling nothing more than tiredness. Sometimes, as he waited for his little brother in the school’s parking lot, he’d find himself humming his song, in hopes that his soulmate would start singing it with him. He even started attending some of the school’s talent shows and choral presentations, only to see if his soulmate was there, but it never happened. When all of Dean’s friends had already found their own duets, though, that was when he started looking.

The guitar felt strange in his hand after more than a whole year without carrying it around, but his parents had insisted him take it, because, although Dean didn’t have any hopes left of finding his soulmate, his parents still had. It was even worse that this month’s Party was being held at the gymnasium of the school he and Sammy attended, because the place was too small to contain the amount of people Dean knew would show up.

“Come on, Dean!” Sam said once they climbed out of the car, trying to pull his brother towards the school’s entrance. Their parents had forced the poor kid to wear a suit and all, and they almost succeed on doing the same with Dean, but, knowing he was already doing enough for even showing up in the first place, they allowed him to go as he pleased, and therefore he was dressed casually, his combat boots adorning his feet, his holed jeans topped by his black tee and his leather jacket being the outfit he had chosen.

As soon as they were inside, Dean regretted going thoroughly. There was a cacophony of sounds, and he couldn’t focus on anything, because nobody would stop singing, or playing, or screaming. Thankfully, though, Dean knew that only lasted until the programmed songs started, because people actually signed up for this stuff, sometimes months before the Party.

A few songs into the night, Sam started getting even happier for being there. The kid loved seeing people finally finding their soulmates, and he almost cried with the ones who finished their songs by themselves. When they completed thirteen, people also felt the urge to handicraft a microphone that someday would match their soulmate’s, and they used this to sing in the Karaoke Party. Dean’s one had blue butterfly – or Angel, he wasn’t sure – wings on it, and it was more like a headphone, the mike staying on the right side once he put it on.

When he first looked at the finished piece, he found it strange, but the first time he sang Magnet with it on, he knew his soulmate’s would look exactly the same, except the color would be different. He had no idea as to why he had chosen blue, but, while he was building it, he had been obsessed with the color, and that was how he knew that was the one he should use to create it.

At some point, Sam wandered off with the crowd who was dancing in front of the soulmate’s stage, trying to find someone with a microphone like his own. Dean watched with a fond smile as he started talking to a few people during the pause between songs. From time to time, he’d look at Dean to show that he was okay before trying to get even closer to the stage.

Seeing his brother there had Dean looking at his own microphone, because now it looked stupid. After all, who’d build one with Angel/butterfly wings on them? Normally people just put something that was related to them, but no, of course Dean had to be the odd man out. Of course he had to be left…

“I’m drawn to you.”

Oh, fuck.

“Like a…”

Dean’s head snapped up to see a raven haired, blue-eyed boy on the stage with a microphone just like his own, but his was green. The color of their eyes; that was what had led them to use blue and green. Without thinking twice, he stood from his chair, holding his microphone in hand and staring at the boy.

“Magnet,” they whispered together, and the boy’s eyes met his own. Suddenly, it felt like everything in the world made sense. Now Dean understood why he had never met his soulmate before; that boy was apparently a year younger than the Winchester, and he looked like the shyest kid in the universe.

Opening space between the crowd, Dean put his microphone on his head and climbing on the stage just as the boy started singing the first part of the song. “Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside. Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide. Wandering wings so tired, gentle calm, and yet so beautiful, are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful,” sounded his deep voice.

With his heart on his mouth, Dean raised his hand to meet the boy’s halfway through, and he felt the small shock his parents told him happened the first time they touched their soulmates. At the same that he wanted to stop the song to yank the blue-eyed into his arms and kiss the breath out of him, he knew he needed to finish the song, and so he contended himself with caressing the boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Wrapped around your fingers from the lips to tongue,” they sang together.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat and watching as the boy melted under his touch, Dean continued alone. “And I know they still think we’re too young.” Same-sex soulmates weren’t the most common thing, because even if the genetic of the matching was about finding the other piece they were born without, it was still genetics, and therefore it focused on reproducing.

Following the logic of the statement, Dean now understood why it took them four years to find each other; it was like genetic didn’t want them to be together, because they could lose hopes and try to find unmatched partners from opposite genders, but there was also nature, and that was the part that pushed them together.

“Tangled up inside these beautiful chains, I know myself, but I feel barely sane.” The boy’s voice matched perfectly with his own, and every time they sang together Dean felt that sparkle of _right_ that reached him every single time he sang the song in an intimate occasion. “I want to drown in your embrace, I want to live to see your face, gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to softly call my name, I can tolerate the pain. Please just know that you are what I want, and I know that’s not a mistake.”

As the instrumental part of the song sounded from the speakers – because this boy was apparently a music genius, considering he arranged all of the instruments to make the song sound perfect –, Dean leaned in closer to the blue-eyed teen, so much so that their noses were almost brushing. He couldn’t help it, though; he _needed_ to be closer.

“Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire,” Dean continued. “This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher. Soon that feeling so unknown has spread without and grown and grown. It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging.” His voice was barely audible to himself, so he was thankful for the microphone, otherwise he wasn’t sure if the boy would be able to hear it.

Without noticing it, Dean had taken a hold of the raven haired teen’s blue tie, and they were now so close that if Dean leaned in _just a little bit_ … “Even if I say I want to stray, I don’t mean it,” the boy sang with him, raising his hand to touch Dean’s left shoulder and almost making him forget he had to sing the next part.

“I am always drawn like a magnet.” He winked at the other boy then, because he just knew he also called their song Magnet. Seeing the blush rising on the blue-eyed teen’s cheeks was one of the most beautiful things Dean had seen his whole life and, without being able to stop himself, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

They were both smiling as they sang the next part. “Right back to you, I will run and start to cry. I don’t know why, but I will till I die.” It was more than just a song; it was a promise, and Dean damn right wanted to live up to it. “There is no happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss, dreaming of a day, we will never see, and reality pulls us back again. Even if I’m just a friend, I will follow you till the very end, to the end of eternity!”

Dean was suddenly eager to finish the song, because that was when, without ever telling each other, they would know their names. He wanted to have something to associate with the beautiful man in front of him and, just as the thought crossed his mind, a nickname popped in the back of his head; and it just matched the boy so perfectly that Dean knew he’d never stop calling him that, even if it had nothing to do with his real name.

Glancing at Dean’s lips before back to his eyes, Cas fisted his other hand on the older boy’s shoulder as he continued singing. “Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears. When you whispered to me ‘it’s okay dear’, did I hear a quiver when I heard you say? ‘Just don’t look back, cause this was no mistake’.” Cas whispered the last sentence, meaning it only for Dean.

Overwhelmed, Dean took hold of Cas’s hips with his other hand, trying to _touch_ , and _feel_ , and _show_ everything he wanted to at the same time as they sang the last refrain of the song together. “I want to drown in your embrace, I want to live to see your face, gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to softly call my name, I can tolerate the pain. Please just know that you are what I want, and I know there’s no happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss; dreaming of a day, I can almost see. But I know that we can’t go back again, and it may be a sin, but loving you, touching you is all I could ever want.”

 _Castiel Novak_.

The name came to him as soon as they finished the song, the final instrumental part serving as background. Dean didn’t wait the song’s end; he already knew it by heart. Instead, he pulled Castiel towards him with a final yank of his tie, and the blue-eyed boy allowed him to do so willingly, sighing once Dean kissed him.

It felt…Complete. Castiel was the missing part of his life, and now that he finally found him, Dean knew he’d never let him go. Because Cas was his, just as much as he was Cas’s. He licked at the boy’s lips, moaning with the back of his throat once he was allowed entrance without a second’s hesitation.

Castiel’s mouth was warm, sweet, and Dean fell in love with his taste. His tongue battled Dean’s for dominance, but it was clear that he wanted Dean to take whatever he pleased. And the blonde Winchester was planning to take everything he found. Except, he couldn’t do it at that exact moment, because he suddenly remembered they had an audience.

For a small hint of a second, Castiel looked hurt when Dean pulled away so soon, but then he apparently remembered they weren’t alone and jumped back, avoiding touching Dean at all. The green-eyed just smiled at him, walking the few steps that were separating them, and took Cas’s hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “I thought I’d never find you,” he told him as they climbed down the stairs, and he could see a squeaky Sam waiting for them there.

“I would never allow that to happen, Dean. I have a feeling that I would come looking for you in Hell, if I needed to,” Cas said, turning his head to kiss Dean’s shoulder, as if they knew each other their whole lives.

Somehow, Dean guessed they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egxSBhfjcTU
> 
> English: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5LXghr4k3k
> 
> Brazilian Portuguese: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7aEtmd90sE
> 
> Spanish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZUgBRbbu4E
> 
> Italian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_xCUykjkUA
> 
> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
